school's out at Twilight
by becoming darkness
Summary: Its a real lame title... Okay Max and the flock want to settle down and they choose Forks Washigton. What happens when they meet the Twilight characters?
1. Chapter 1

School's out at Twilight

School's out at Twilight

Chapter One

**Hi guys, this is my 2****nd**** fan fiction and Duh I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. I wish I did though, that would be cool, wake up and realize you own Maximum Ride and Twilight… I don't though. **

Max's Pov

I woke up and sighed. Today was the day that the flock decided that we were to move. At first I didn't want to, but I gave in, especially since Angel and Nudge gave me bambi eyes and the others pleaded.

I actually liked the idea, believe it or not. We had chose a small town in Washington the state called Forks. It was supposed to be a small place. Which is exactly what we need.

I rolled over which wasn't the best idea, because Fang was laying right beside me. So I basically ran him over. It was funny though, I have to admit. Fang sat up and looked at me as if I was crazy." What," I said innocently, almost as good as Angel. He continued to stare at me as I woke up the rest of the flock. Angel was the last one I woke up.

She rubbed her big blue eyes and looked at me."Max, Fang likes you," she whispered to me and I gawked at her." Your kidding right?" I said.

She shoke her head. I was shocked. He liked me? But how? Did I like him?

I wasn't sure I liked him but I was pretty sure we might head that way. I shook myself and put that thought in the back of my head.

I would think about that later. Right now I needed to keep focused on my flock.

Hmm….We need to get breakfast then we could catch a ride to Forks, yes that's what we'd do. I looked at the flock end relied my plan to them.

Everyone nodded their heads and Angel offered to convince the airport to give us a "free ride."

"Okay, lets grab something to eat at a McDonalds on the way to the airport.

Everyone again nodded." This is so cool, we get to ride on an airplane and We'll be like way above the clouds oh and can we go shopping when we get there, It'll be so cool" Iggy silenced Nudge by putting a hand over her mouth.

"We probably do need to go shopping when we get there. We need some more clothes and furniture and everything, Nudge." I agreed.

Nudge started turning cartwheels and flip. She took gymnastics at Annie's house and its freaky how good she is, trust me.

We finally got her calmed down and we took off. We found a McDonalds that didn't look like it was about to fall down and landed.

Thank goodness, it wasn't a boy who typed our orders. I didn't feel like being stared at. I mean, the flock and I looked a bit more good-looking than most humans.

Their forth even without the wings we were gawked at. It was pretty annoying, getting stared at where ever we go, and it didn't help my temper.

**Author's note: Ages are the same. Max, Iggy, and Fang look 16 though.**

**Max has super speed, super strength, and her super speed works on the ground. **

**Fang can become invisible and still move around and he has super strength.**

**Iggy has all of his talents and he has super strength. **

**Gazzy has all of his talents I'm to lazy to write them all down he also can change his appearance to anyone he wants and he has super strength.**

**Angel can control any mind, read minds, breathe underwater, talk to fish, change her appearancelike Gazzy, she's a powerful telekinesis, and she has super strength.**

**Nudge can attract any kind of metal, talk and control animals, and she has super strength. **

**Total is the same, he just doesn't have wings.**

**It takes place after the 3****rd**** MR book and after Eclipse. Bella isn't a vampire. Thought I should make that clear, anyway, back with the story.**

We finished eating our gigantic meal, to other peoples stares, this was getting annoying." We should have gotten it to go," I grumbled as we walked out.

We flew to the airport and "got" a free plane ride. Angel even convinced them to give Total his own seat and us extra snacks. This was luxury.

I sat by the window and watched the clouds go by. This was nice; we need to do it more often. Its not that I don't like flying but it takes a lot of energy when all you do in a plane is sit back and relax.

I looked up and moaned. Oh no, Every single teenager on the plane was staring at either Fang, Iggy, or yours truly.

Great, just what I need, more stares. So the next couple of hours were pure agony.

Finally, the plane came to Forks, or rather a town nearby it, because Forks was so small, they didn't have an airport.

We took a Taxi instead of flying there because we were worn out from all the stares. We found the perfect house, it was HUMUNGOS!

I mean huge. There was a big swimming pool in the basement, an exercise room and a bedroom for each of us.

Iggy was amazed at the kitchen. I loved the house but I knew that we would stick out because it looked like we were rich.

Angel's Pov

I loved our house, it was awesome. Max agreed that we could go shopping, its amusing what bambi eyes can do to Max.

I was positively thrilled. I wanted an all pink room and I knew Max wouldn't mind.

Plus, I can maybe get a pink tutu, and ballerina shoes, and some dresses, a few stuffed animals, and I knew Max wouldn't mind. I was really pleased.

Today is one of the best days of my life. I am so happy! Max called that it was time to go, and I ran outside, feeling like I was about to burst with happiness.

I took off, my wings carrying my steadily. We stopped once we came up to a pretty good sized mall and I drifted down steadily till I touched the ground.

"Let's go!" I practically squealed. Max sighed and led us to the door. "Okay, you guys can go shopping for the stuff you want, and we'll meet up here again in two hours for furniture.

**Oh, every person in the flock now has their own credit card, just like Max.**

I was scanning through the different stories through people's minds when I saw the perfect one. Everything Girls.

I grabbed Max's arm and pulled her into the store. It was filled with everything I had ever wanted, teddy bears, tutus, books, everything.

I ran through picking out everything I wanted, which was like everything. I practically bought the store.

Then we convinced Max to take us to a candy store. I lugged my tons of bags into the candy store and bought ever kind of candy that was there. I was on the roll.

Max's Pov

Angel was shopping major; I was in fact helping her withal her bags, which totaled about 15 bags in all.

We did Nudge's shopping next, to the same result. Then it was my turn. I groaned while Angel and Nudge tried to get me skirts and really wimpy clothes. I thought I was going to die.

Finally I convinced them that they could by me one outfit, and I got to pick out the rest.

I picked out about 6 pairs of jeans and a few shirts I liked. I wasn't that much for shopping.

We were finally done with shopping. We met up with the other guys and shopped for furniture, which was transported to our house.

I sighed. Now we had to face the biggest challenge, school.

**I hope you like it! This is only my 2****nd**** fan fic so be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2 school

Chapter 2 school

Chapter 2 school

**Sorry it took so long to update…**

Max's Pov

We decided to go ahead and go to school, because if we didn't, it would be a bright red flag for us, not what we need.

We went ahead and signed in for school the next day.

Page Break

I woke up a bit earlier than I wanted, scratch that, way earlier than I wanted.

I sighed, school. Wonderful, just perfect.

I got dressed in jeans and a tight tee.

I left my hair down, I hated messing with it.

Soon, we were headed to school. In the air of course.

We discussed everything, names, no bombs, stuff like that till we got there.

We landed in some bushes that rustled slightly when we landed.

I climbed out first and put on a I-don't-have-wings expression. The others followed.

We walked into the big school, although Forks was a small town, the school was big.

All the kids went to the same school, so thank goodness none of us were in different schools.

I took the little kids to their classrooms, then Fang, Iggy, and I headed for our high school classes.

The morning passed slowly enough, no erasers or anything. Well except for the pink ones.

I meet Fang and the others on the way to lunch. Thankfully we all had the same lunch time.

**There are like no schools like this but I need it to fit in the story….**

" Remember not to get too many trays," I said under my breath, the others nodded.

I pushed the cafeteria doors open, and was meet by a sickley sweet smell. I gagged, "Man, someone dosed themselfes in a horrible perfume," Fang muttered. We nodded.

**Hmmm… they can smell the cullens…..**

We grabbed our trays with one hand, holding our noses with the other. We sat on the farthest corner from the smell, but it still stunk.

Edward's POV

I sat down with the rest of my family, I was bored. Bella had went to visit her mom. It was pure agony without her.

The lunch doors opened and a strange scent came my way. It was human but there was something animalistic about it.

I looked up and saw 6 beautiful humans, as beautiful as us, but they were all tan except for 1 guy.

They were holding their noses and gagging at something.

The guy in all black muttered," Man, someone dosed themselves in a horrible perfume."

I stiffened. Only the werewolves reacteted like that in our presence. But they weren't werewolves.

The each loaded themselves with 2 trays apiece, and sat down as far away from us as they could.

I studied them more carefully, The tallest girl had long blond hair, and she was really tan. The guy next to her who had spoke was also tan, with black hair, clothes,ect.

**I'm to lazy to describe it, but ya'll should now.**

**If not, read the books NOW!!**

They looked harmless, but looks could be deceiving. I then looked into their minds, only to be met by a solid brick wall.

I put all my force into ramming into the wall, to no prevail. The littlest girl smirked at me from were I sat.

I growled, to quiet for humans to here. The little girl's eyes widened and she turned and whispered to the tall girl.

Great, now they were all glaring at me.

"Edward," Alices voice chimed questioningly.

"Are they a threat?"

" I don't know, their minds are like bellas but It feels different. Like their blocking me somehow." I answered.

Worry flashed against my familys' faces.

" So they could attack us,if they wanted, and they could catch us off guard."

I sighed, "I'm afraid so Rose." They lingered on my words for a few seconds on my words.

"What should…." Jasper's voice was cut off by a scream, coming from the "new" kids direction…

**I just had to end it there!! Ummmmmmm**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**- wingedvampiregrl**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. School and such… I'll try to update more often but no promises.**

Max's POV

I screamed. The flame in my head, the blinding pain, kept me from thinking clearly. I had been sitting, chatting casually, with the flock, next thing I know, the cursed brain attack occurred. I thought I got over those a few years ago, but nnnnnooo, I could never get any peace.

The voice hadn't bothered me either for so long, I bet it was the cause of this.

The attack was so sudden, I didn't know what happened. Pieces of information flitted through my head, going to fast for me to actually see what they were.

A few minutes later, the pain started to recede. I slowly unclamped my hand from their hold on my head, wincing slightly from my cramped fingers. I must have held on way to tight. I'm surprised that my head didn't pop.

I was panting, for some unknown reason[screaming], and my head still hurt a little, just not as intense. I sighed in relief, it was over.

I cracked open my eyes and saw 5 pairs of worried eyes looking at me. Well 4 pairs looking, 1 pair unseeing. "Are you okay?" Fang asked, worry clear in his tone. What a change, he is showing some emotion.

" I'll live." My voice was hoarse. I realized in embarrassment that I had been screaming for a while. Wonderful.

"Brain attack," I answered their unspoken question.

" I thought you were over those." Iggy mentioned helpfully. " I did too," I stated dryly.

" Is she alright?" The tinkering, bell like tone

came from a short pixie like girl, who was walking over to us. I groaned again, great…. More attention.

"I'm fine," I said hoarsly, " I just strained my hand, it's still healing from a few breaks."

Lame, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else."I could check it, My dad is a docter and I have a bit of experience."

Jeese, couldn't this girl take a hint, I was gritted teeth, I practically screeched at her,"I'M FINE!"

The girl drew back, looking taken abck from my rudeness., I didn't care. I salready hated school.

I avoided the girl's family's eyes for the rest of lunch. I could praticaly feel them glaring at me.

I glanced at my schedule, great gym, this would be fun.

Edward's POV

The girl's agonized screams filled the air, coming from that strange family that had just moved here.

I turned to see the family clustered around the oldest girl, concern clear on there faces. The girl was clutching her savagely, her knuckles turning white. Her screams were loud and piercing. From the corner of my eye I saw my family slightly wincing from her pain. Shrill noises aren't good for super-hearing vampires.

I reached for their minds and found a rock hard barrier. Not like my Bella, they clearly were doing it on purpose. The youngest- a very cute little girl- looked up at me with wide eyes.

She caught me looking and quickly turned back to the girl.

A few seconds passed, a minute, five minutes… the girl's screams passed after what seemed like a hour.

I winced slightly; my ears would never be the same.

The girl slowly lowered her fingers, wincing slightly. Her raged breath came out in short gasps and she appeared to be… panting. She cracked her eyes open- they had been squeezed shut- and looked around.

"Are you okay?" The black haired guy asked. He looked emo. There was a pain in his voice, like he had experienced the pain.

"I'll live," her voice was hoarse. It cracked at the end. Well… I guess screaming does that to you.

"A brain attack," she said after a few seconds. I wonder what that means.

"I thought you were over those," said the blind one helpfully. (not)

"I did too."

Her voice faded at the end, growing wispful.

_Edward, I'm going to ask if she's alright__**. **_Alice's voice echoed through my head I nodded slightly to show that I had heard.

Alice bounced over to them and she asked if they were alright. The girl answered savagely and Alice drew back slightly. Jasper snarled under his breath.

Alice soon came back but there was shock on her face. Who are these kids?

**Okay so so so, sorry for the long wait! I had Major writer's block. You can thank Goldenrose37 for this. She convinced me to write this chapter. SO this chapter is dedicated to her! Hey I think we need more Maximum Ride and Twilight crossovers so if you write one please tell me so I can read it!**


End file.
